


Sticky Toffee

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pool, Sleep talking, rot your teeth sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno during the off season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Toffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliotrope (Xris)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).



> This was written as a thank you to Calliotrope, who graciously accepted my fic request for her Wolves on Ice series!
> 
> the injection that is referred to in Geno's knee is a Cortisone injection. they hurt like a BITCH. its used to reduce inflammation. and we all know how fucked geno's knee is.

The house was silent when Geno arrived home from his doctor appointment. Even Jeffery and Sam didn’t come greet him when he opened the door. 

“Sid?” he called. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and headed upstairs. Sid wasn’t in their bedroom either.

Geno pulled his hat off and tossed it onto the bed,going to the window and looking down. Sid was laying on his stomach next to the pool, stretched out on a beach towel. He had his head pillowed on his folded arms. Geno watched for a moment, admiring the sun on Sid’s pale skin, the breeze ruffling his hair slightly.

Geno swallowed hard and smiled, turning away from the window and tugging his clothes off. He quickly changed into his swim shorts and headed down the stairs and out to the pool.

Sid didn’t hear him coming, or if he did he didn’t react, even when Jeffery came tearing across the yard woofing loudly in greeting. Sam was hot on Jeffrey’s heels, her high pitched bark hurting Geno’s ears. Geno shushed them and petted them for a moment before sending them off to the other side of the yard.

Geno smirked at Sid and stood over him for a moment, Sid was silent, betraying his ‘sleeping’ act. Geno’s shadow was over Sid’s head and upper back. Geno sunk down and laid up against Sid’s side, supporting his upper body on his left forearm. 

Sidney inhaled a shuddery breath and lifted his head, turning it towards Geno. He blinked and squinted in the bright sun, scrunching up his face. 

Geno ran his hand down Sid’s back, noting the heat and reddening of the skin. “Getting burn.” He murmured. He shrugged and squirmed away from Geno. 

Sid sat crossed legged a little distance away, sitting right on the edge of the pool. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning slightly. Geno sat up as well, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands.

Sid spotted the small bandaid on Geno’s knee and made a face. “How was the doctor?” he asked. Geno shifted his leg and tilted his head to the side. “Same as always. Hurt a bit.” Sid huffed and crossed his arms. “You should have let me come with you!”

Geno leaned forward, picking at a string on his shorts. “Big boy, Sid. Can handle. Is just injection.” Sid growled and flopped backwards, falling into the pool purposely. Geno laughed a little, watching for Sid to come up. A few seconds went by and Sid didn’t come up. Geno scooted ever to the edge and leaned over, laying on his belly and looking over into the water. 

Sid was just a few inches below the surface, eyes wide and smiling devilishly. Geno smiled back as Sid pulled himself up, grabbing his shoulders and pressing his wet lips against Geno’s.

Geno grinned as Sid pulled away. His hands were locked behind Geno’s neck and he floated there for a minute before placing his feet on the pool wall and pulling on Geno gently. 

Geno laughed and shook Sid off, standing up and jumping into the pool. Sid swam over and wrapped his arms around Geno from behind, kissing his neck gently. 

Geno laughed and went under, pulling Sid down with him. Geno tugged him around in front and held Sid around the waist. Sid’s hair was floating, framing his face and Geno wished fleetingly that Sid had left it longer after the season was over.

Geno pulled him closer and pressed his lips to Sid’s. Sid released a few bubbles from his mouth in between kisses, before grinning and dragging Geno to the surface.

“I’ve never done that before.” Sid said with a grin. Geno laughed and replied, “I have, only once. Wasn’t much fun that time.” Geno pressed his face into Sid’s neck and bit his collarbone lightly, licking some water droplets from his throat.

Sid giggled and pushed away, going under and darting away quickly. Geno watched for a moment before taking the hint and chasing after him.

Geno was the better swimmer for sure and caught Sid easily. He wrapped and arm around Sid’s stomach and tossed him into the air, before shoving him under water. Sid came up immediately sputtering and laughing. Geno chuckled as well and pulled Sid back into his arms.

Sid kissed Geno quickly and shoved away, swimming over to the side and climbing out in one smooth motion. Geno followed him and went up onto his elbows on the edge, watching Sid disappear into the pool shed and returned with a skoosh ball and two pool noodles, as well as the bag of dive toys. They had the toys for when the team was over with their kids, and Geno had to laugh when he saw Sid carrying the toys. Sid stuck his tongue out and threw a pool noodle at Geno.

Geno grabbed it and pushed away from the wall, leaning back onto it. Sid dropped the bag next to the pool and front flipped into the pool. He surfaced and sat on the pool noodle. Squeezing the ball under water, filling it with water. He smirked at Geno and lobbed the ball right at Geno’s face. 

Geno turned his head just in time to avoid a hit right to his nose. He grabbed the ball and reared his arm back, threatening. Sid squawked and ducked under water, kicking the pool noodle to the side. 

Geno laughed and squeezed the water out of the ball. He shivered as Sid came up behind him skimming his fingers up his back, then draping his arms over Geno’s shoulders and sucking lightly on Geno’s shoulder.

Geno grabbed both pool noodles and leaned forward onto them. Sid clung onto him and rested his head on the back of Geno’s shoulder. 

A few minutes went by peacefully with Geno watching the dogs putter around the yard and Sid breathing softly behind him. Geno jumped slightly and turned his head towards Sid when he murmured something. “What?” Geno asked quietly, trying to look at Sid. 

Sid didn’t respond and it dawned on Geno that Sid had fallen asleep. “Sid!” Geno chided softly. Sid jerked awake and lifted his head. Geno laughed lightly and turned over, grabbing Sid to hold him up. “Can’t sleep in pool!” Sid shrugged at that and pulled away from Geno, going underwater and swimming to the edge. He pulled himself up and out, grabbing his towel off the cement and wrapping it around his shoulders. “Come on, G. I need a proper nap.” Geno huffed and swam to the side, heaving himself up and following Sid as he walked to the door. 

Sam and Jeffery came bounding toward them when they noticed their owners heading to the door. Sid patted Sam’s head and muttered to her about being a good girl, causing Jeffery to give Geno a pointed look. Geno smiled at Jeffery and called him a spoiled brat. “Don’t talk to our kids that way!” Sid scolded playfully, although Geno knew how upset Sid got if Geno ever yelled at or scolded the dogs.

Geno was aware that he was leaving drips all through the house as he went into the kitchen to fill the dogs’ bowl. Sid disappeared upstairs, draping his wet towel over the banister of the staircase.

Geno set the bowl on the grown and patted Sam’s head as he walked by. Jeffery was guzzling down water like a racehorse, and Geno muttered to him in Russian to share with his sister.

Geno grabbed the wet towel off the banister and carried it upstairs with him. Sid had already changed into boxers and crawled into bed when Geno entered the room. Geno peeled off his bathing suit and pulled on a pair of boxers, smirking as he felt Sid’s eyes on him. He dropped the towel and bathing suit into the bathtub, taking a moment to rub a bathtowel on his hair to absorb some of the water. Not that Sid wasn’t already dripping on all over their pillows.

Geno shuffled back into the bedroom, Sid scooted back and lifted the covers as Geno sat on the edge and curled up. Geno turned onto his side and smiled as he felt Sid press up against his back. Sid shoved one arm up under Geno’s pillow and tucked his other one around Geno, his hand resting on Geno’s stomach. 

Before long, Sid was murmuring away in his sleep, something about Beau needing to work on his communication with his line. The dogs padded across the carpet and sat side by side in front of Geno, looking at him with big, sad eyes. 

Geno snorted and patted the bed in front of him. Sam yipped happily and leapt up onto the bed, curling up with her back against Geno’s chest. Jeffery heaved himself up and laid across the bottom of the bed with a tired sigh.

Sid muttered something about Pascal needing to fix his backhand shot and snuggled closer, his warm breath puffing across the back of Geno’s neck. 

The last thing Geno heard Sid say before he drifted off was, “G, take me to the sweet shop outside Cole Harbor for sticky toffee. I love you.”


End file.
